Oliver y Morag
by Kaoru Black
Summary: Serie de historias de la pareja de Oliver Wood x Morag MacDougal.
1. El guardián que la ayudó

Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

Esta historia participa en el Reto #6: A flor de piel del foro Un Pequeño Rincón.

Flor sorteada: amapola naranja.

Significado sorteado: orquídea morada que es la justicia, el conocimiento o la coherencia.

* * *

**El guardián que la ayudó**

_"We were both young when I first saw you_

_I close my eyes and the flashback starts"_

_Love Story, Taylor Swift_

* * *

Se las ingenió para perderse espectacularmente mientras se dirigía a la segunda clase del día.

Se suponía que ya se había memorizado el camino que debía tomar, ¿y esto le sucedía? Sin embargo no dejó que su momentáneo infortunio le arruinara el buen humor que tenía desde hacía días. No sabía por qué Gryffindor perdió ciento cincuenta puntos de la noche a la mañana; tampoco imaginaba por qué Malfoy estaba buscando problemas a altas horas de la noche.

Fue una de las estudiantes que le agradeció a Potter, Granger y Longbottom por lo que sucedió. Incluso consideró investigar qué había en el pasillo prohibido del tercer piso durante días, pero se decantó por no hacerlo. Si el director Dumbledore les advirtió que no se aproximaran a tal lugar, debía haber un peligro de muerte ahí. ¿Quizá fue esa la causa del castigo?

—Ya ganamos la Copa de la Casa… —se dijo Morag en un tono animado.

Iba a llegar tarde. Estaba segurísima de ello. Cuando alcanzó a ver al guardián del equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor, corrió hacia él mientras le pedía que se detuviera. Normalmente se rehusaba a pedir por direcciones; no obstante, tiempos desesperados requerían medidas desesperadas. Herbología era la materia que peor llevaba, no quería reprobar en el examen final.

O en los TIMOS. «Estamos en primero, ¿quién se preocupa por los TIMOS?», le preguntó Blaise. «Desespérate por eso cuando estemos en cuarto. Y deja que te copie la redacción de Encantamientos; tienes mejor gramática que yo». Dejó que lo hiciera. Blaise podía ser tan exasperante como Malfoy cuando no obtenía lo que quería.

—¿Qué quieres?

—¿Me ayudas a llegar al invernadero? —le pidió impaciente—. ¡Este colegio es un laberinto!

—¿Y por qué me lo pides a mí? —preguntó confundido.

—Por favor. Nunca volverás a saber de mí si lo haces.

—Oye, tranquila. Todo esto es extraño e inesperado. —El guardián sacudió la cabeza de un lado a otro mientras le hacía un ademan para que lo siguiera. Le quiso agradecer, no lo hizo. Ni siquiera recordaba su nombre y tampoco se iba a presentar. ¿Cuál era la probabilidad que se volvieran a encontrar durante Hogwarts?—. ¿Te gusta el quidditch?

—No.

—¿Por qué no?

—Solo no me gusta.

—¿Pero por qué no? ¡Es el mejor deporte que existe!

—Lo que digas —concedió.

Oyó historias acerca de cómo este muchacho era un obsesivo, maniaco del quidditch. No quería involucrarse en esta discusión con él; Salazar sabía que debía lidiar con Parkinson todos los días, y a ella solo le gustaba porque a Malfoy le encantaba. Ellos parecían unidos por la cadera.

Caminaron en silencio. Ella, porque no quería contarle a nada a él; él, porque el único tema de conversación que pudieron tener murió antes de empezar.

* * *

Encontré un desafío que consiste en escribir cien capítulos sobre una pareja, parecido al de 30 días de tu OTP. Una de las reglas dice que ninguno de los capítulos puede ser una continuación de ninguno de los otros capítulos. Con suerte, y con inspiración, sobre todo la ingrata inspiración, ¡lo terminaré!

Este fue el tema 1: Introducción. (O _Introduction_)

El desafío está en inglés, en Deviantart. Este es el enlace, si es que alguien le interesa: ribonsnlace/journal/100-Theme -Fanfiction-Challenge -229521749


	2. Azurine

Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

Esta historia participa en el Reto #6: A flor de piel del foro Un Pequeño Rincón.

Flor sorteada: flor del jazmín.

Significado sorteado: clavel rojo que es aprecio y admiración.

Ambientado en un universo alternativo donde Oliver Wood quedó sordo después del accidente que tuvo en su primer partido en Hogwarts.

* * *

**_Azurine_**

_"It seem like one of those nights_

_We ditch the whole scene_

_And end up dreaming instead of sleeping"_

_22, Taylor Swift_

* * *

—Pensé que no la querías.

Siendo uno de los reservas de los Puddlemere United, no tenía mucho qué hacer a menos que fuera seleccionado para sustituir a alguien del equipo principal en caso que sucediera algún contratiempo. En su ignorancia, creyó que solo necesitaba presentarse en los Escuadrones de los Puddlemere United para demostrarse al examinador que podía detener cualquier _quaffle _que viniera desde cualquier dirección; tenía mucha experiencia en esa área, cortesía de los gemelos Weasley. Dejó de sonreír durante unos segundos al recordar a Fred, pero se sobrepuso con relativa rapidez.

Eso fue hacía cuatro años.

«_Iré a visitar a George la próxima semana._»

En cualquier caso asumió que iba a ser fácil. Les comentó a sus padres que quería tener su posición en las reservas asegurada; una vez que saliera de Hogwarts, solo iba a preocuparse por cumplir el régimen de entrenamiento que su futuro entrenador le diera. Se preparó lo más que pudo, entrenó arduamente por días hasta que debió detenerse por culpa de un insignificante resfriado. «A ellos también les importan tus calificaciones, por eso nunca pude entrar», le dijo la señora Wood antes que abordara el Expreso de Hogwarts por primera vez. «Esfuérzate en ambas áreas», le aconsejó el señor Wood, que no entendía el fanatismo de su esposa y su hijo por un deporte al azar.

Esa frase provocó una discusión entre ambos.

Y Oliver aprendió muchísimo de la historia de los Puddlemere United esa noche.

Lo hizo, aunque no fue lo suficientemente bueno por sí mismo. Le pidió ayuda a Percy Weasley, con quien no hablaba a menos que tuviera que decirle que le pasara la sal. Compartían un dormitorio, pero no tenían nada en común. Cuando Percy le comenzó a dar tutorías después de las clases todos los días sin falta durante el primer año, para exasperación de Oliver. Su infantil mente decidió que Percy Weasley era extraño, pero que le agradaba; se hicieron amigos.

Al año entrante, tuvo ese accidente que cambió su vida para siempre.

«_Oh, ella parece enojada._»

—Devuélveme mi mascota —le exigió la muchacha _muggle _cuando Oliver le volvió a prestar atención. Supuso que debía estar indignada y furiosa, por la forma en que fruncía el entrecejo. ¿Cómo había adquirido un jobberknoll? ¿Era pariente de un mago?—. No sé quién te crees que eres.

—Oye, tranquila —le pidió mientras sacaba discretamente su varita. La apuntó al rostro y le sonrió, con intención de tranquilizarla—. No te preocupas, ya no te ocuparás por esta ave pronto.

—Ni se te ocurra borrarme la memoria, Wood.

Parpadeó.

—¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

—Morag; Ravenclaw por sorteo, Slytherin de corazón —respondió en un tono altivo. Oliver alzó una ceja—. Pensé que estarías de gira.

—No es mi turno aún —dijo con amargura—. Me considero afortunado por ser parte de las reservas. Pensé que me negarían la oportunidad cuando descubrieran que no puedo oír, pero les impresioné cuando detuve varias _quaffle_ en mi prueba. Aun así —alargó la u— las lecciones son aburridas. ¿Quién necesita la historia? Sé todos los movimientos de memoria; pero no, eso no es suficiente. Y mi entrenador se enojó conmigo cuando insinué que no lo necesitaba. Solo diré que mi razonamiento fue probado muy, muy equivocado esa tarde —finalizó, algo sonrojado.

Lo que pasó era un secreto que se llevaría a la tumba.

Pero sus compañeros nunca lo dejarían olvidarlo.

—Ya es casi la medianoche, Wood. Devuélveme mi mascota ahora.

—La abandonaste en uno de los parques de Northumberland, en la parte_ muggle_. —Le recordó—. La encontré. Me quiere a mí.

—Claramente _Azurine _tiene gustos cuestionables —Morag rezongó—. Aunque a _Azurine _le agrada la nueva novia de Blaise, así que supongo que no puedes ser tan mala compañía. ¡Pero aun así quiero a mi mascota! ¡AHORA!

—¿No era novio de Ginny?

—Solo porque dijo que era pasable para ser una traidora a la sangre no significa que fuera a ser su novio, o eso fue lo que Parkinson me dijo. Además en ese año ella fue novia de Thomas. ¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Harry me dijo que Ron se quejó por el nuevo novio, actual ex, de su hermana.

—Solo para que lo sepas, es Fay Dunbar. Fue una Gryffindor —añadió como si lo estuviera ignorando—. Fue contactada y contratada inmediatamente por las Flechas de Appleby después de su graduación. Ella es la razón por la que las Flechas de Appleby son populares actualmente. Y fue la única de Gryffindor con la que Blaise se relacionó en Hogwarts. Espera, ¡¿me espiaste?!

«_Una de las ventajas de ser sordo es que mi tímpano nunca sufrirá. Creo._»

Se encogió de hombros.

No tenía interés en aprender datos médicos.

Le echó un vistazo a _Azurine_, que no había apartado la vista de su antigua dueña. ¿Esa ave estimaba a Morag todavía? Hacía semanas notó la actitud condescendiente de la muchacha hacia su mascota; cuando se dio cuenta que era un ave mágica, esperó el momento adecuado para hacer su movimiento. Reconoció la actitud tosca que vio en los gemelos Weasley durante años. _Azurine _era linda, se la quedó.

—Fue una casualidad —respondió Oliver.

—Por cierto, Flitwick dijo que tus ojos nunca se perdieron ese brillo de alegría. Estuviste aprensivo de las _bludger_, pero eso era esperable. Incluso intentaste volver a jugar el mismo año —le dijo Morag. Oliver la miró confundido—. Lo impresionante es que lo lograste. Ganaste la Copa de Quidditch. Fuiste aceptado en los Puddlemere United como futuro guardián, no como instructor. Eres… algo.

Oliver no sabía por qué Morag parecía avergonzada.

¿Ella admitió algo que nunca le dijo a nadie?

«_Morag parece simpática._»

—¡Está decidido!

—¿Finalmente me darás a _Azurine _de vuelta?

—No. Muchísimo mejor. ¡Las dos la cuidaremos juntos!

—¡NUNCA!

Oliver rio.

El tiempo lo diría.

* * *

Esto fue inspirado por un comentario de Veronica Alejandra en la historia _Honor al tejón_ (Capítulo 29).

En este universo, Oliver Wood aprendió a leer labios mientras estaba en Hogwarts.

Tema 37: Ojos. (O _Eyes_).


	3. Entre dos amores

Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

Tema 69: Molestia (O _Annoyance_).

* * *

**Entre dos amores**

_"__Skills are cheap._

_Passion is priceless."_

_Gary Vaynerchuk._

* * *

En los veinticinco meses que llevaba de conocerlo, se había adaptado al patrón de comportamiento de Oliver.

O lo intentaba.

—Oye, amor… —Comenzó a decir en el tono más dulce que pudo invocar. Esa tuvo que ser la primera señal de alerta, eso tuvo que darle a entender que no estaba contenta con lo que sucedía pero, como venía siendo lo habitual, Oliver no se interesó por nada que no fuera ese ridículo plan suyo. A veces tenía ganas de arrojar esa libreta a la basura—. ¿Recuerdas qué día es hoy?

—¿Es tu cumpleaños?

—No.

—¿Es mi cumpleaños?

—No.

—¿Es el cumpleaños de alguien a quién conozco?

—No.

—Ah… —dijo distraídamente. Morag prefirió tranquilizarse antes de hacer algo de lo que pudiera arrepentirse—. ¡Ya recuerdo! —Morag sonrió—. Si es nuestro aniversario, lo lamento pero lo olvidé. Con gusto aceptaré mi lugar en el sofá. Solo permite que termine con la sección dedicada al entrenador Corner. Él cree que solo porque es el entrenador no tiene que mantenerse en forma. Error de novato, te lo digo yo. Pero una vez que le entregue este programa, el entrenador Corner ya habrá mejorado su condición física.

Su novio estaba a un paso de convertirse en el dolor de cabeza del entrenador Irvin Corner debido a que, desde que fue aceptado como el guardián titular de los Puddlemere United, aún se negaba a aceptar el «lamentable intento de régimen de entrenamiento» que diseñó Corner hacía más de treinta años. «Oliver, estás exagerando. Hay una razón por la que los Puddlemere United son uno de los mejores de la liga hoy en día», le dijo pero él no la escuchó. A pesar que no entendía mucho del quidditch o de cualquier otro deporte en general, sabía reconocer el esfuerzo que su novio le ponía a lo que más amaba en el mundo.

Y ahí era donde su humor se agriaba.

Se suponía que ella era la novia, se suponía que ella debía recibir un mínimo de atención; sin embargo, en ocasiones como esta, parecía que Oliver mantenía una relación romántica con un deporte que nunca le diría que no debía extenuarse, o que le recordaría que debía comer y dormir, o que le obligaría a descansar para no estresarse ante lo que —en opinión de Oliver Wood— siempre era un partido importantísimo que no podían perder.

A veces era complicado no sentirse celosa.

—¡Ni es nuestro cumpleaños ni nuestro aniversario! ¡Wood, concéntrate!

—Eso estoy haciendo —le aseguró sin levantar la vista de sus papeles. Morag se cruzó de brazos y puso los ojos en blanco; después de que gruñó, Oliver volvió a verla—. ¿Quieres que te traiga algo de helado? Eso le ayudó a Charlie mientras estábamos en Hogwarts. No sé por qué pero decía que hasta parecía que el capitán era yo, cuando en realidad era él. Y, cuando finalmente fui el capitán, tuve que convencerlo para que nos ayudara con la Copa de las Casas. Es increíble que decidiera que obtener un buen número de aprobador, en los ÉXTASIS, era más importante que el quidditch.

—Oliver…

—Eso fue porque no hubo un buscador decente hasta que Harry apareció. O un par de bateadores decentes, para ser honesto. Todavía no sé qué me motivó a darle un bate a los gemelos Weasley, pero ellos fueron a hacer la prueba y no tenían ni idea en qué podían ser buenos. Es una lástima que se concentraron en despreciar tal talento en aquella tienda de bromas suya. Eso está bien, supongo, pero no se compara en nada al quidditch.

—Oliver…

—Me encontré con Marcus ayer en la Tienda de Té de Madame Tudipié. El pobre muchacho estaba sufriendo por causa de su madre. ¿Puedes creerte que consiguió una novia? Por lo que me pude enterar, se escabulló durante un tiempo hasta que la señora Flint lo descubrió. ¡Aunque se venía tan lindo volando en esa escoba de juguete! Aunque aquel conejo de felpa bloqueó la vista, ¿por qué tenía que agarrarlo mientras le tomaron la fotografía? Qué ultraje.

—Oliver… —siseó.

Estaba a punto de asesinarlo.

—Lo que me recuerda. ¿No tienes nada qué hacer mañana en la tarde, cierto? Tengo preparada una sorpresa para ti allá. ¡Te encantará! Y ya aprendí mi lección: no te regalaré otra escoba sin enseñarte primero cómo usarla. Y tengo que saber, ¿cómo te las ingeniaste para terminar en el estanque? Estaba a, más o menos, quince metros de nosotros. Pudiste romper la escoba. Es un buen modelo. No es uno que usarías para jugar al quidditch si quieres ganar. Sin embargo, eres una novata así que te queda bien.

—¡OLIVER!

—¿Ajá? —preguntó confundido.

—Tienes que definir tus prioridades —espetó Morag con un evidente tic en el ojo. Y si su novio no comprendía que estaba cavando su propia tumba, le maldeciría—. ¿Cómo puede una persona ser tan increíblemente densa?

—¡¿Me estás diciendo gordo?!

Oliver se puso de pie y empezó a evaluar su propio peso.

Morag conjuró una almohada y le dio un fuerte golpe en el cabeza.

—Tienes suerte de ser lindo, Oliver Wood.


	4. La ironía del clima

Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

Tema 96: En la tormenta (O _In the storm_).

* * *

**La ironía del clima**

_"There are some things you learn best in calm, and some in storm."_

_Willa Cather._

* * *

—Hemos planificado esta cita por un mes, Oliver. Ya tenemos las reservaciones, ¿y ahora no quieres ir?

No se lo podía decir, debido a que no lo iba a entender y se burlaría de él.

Además que, en su modesta opinión, no tenía ningún sentido. El clima nunca le había impedido realizar sus entrenamientos o convencer a sus compañeros de la selección para que cumplieran el horario designado por el entrenador Corner. Al parecer su buena intención no era bien apreciada, ya que la semana pasada un par de bromistas lo habían encerrado en uno de los vestidores por dos horas. Eso normalmente no le molestaría pero ni siquiera le habían dejado algo con qué escribir. ¿Cómo pretendían ganar esta temporada si no le permitían idear nuevas jugadas? A veces no los entendía. Era increíble que todavía no comprendieran la hermosa sensación de llevarse la gloria después de participar en el partido más extenuante de la temporada.

Cierto aspecto del clima se convertía en un problema, con mayúscula, cuando no estaba haciendo algo relacionado a su deporte favorito. No había una razón para temerle miedo a las tormentas. No recordaba ni una sola mala experiencia que le hiciera ese miedo irracional. Tuvo un conejo de felpa que le ayudó a mantener la calma; por supuesto, cuando tuvo que ir a Hogwarts, decidió no llevárselo. No quiso perderlo o depender de un juguete. Aunque en un niño pequeño se veía tierno, le parecía bastante humillante y algo patético que tuviera que hacerlo ahora. En especial, en presencia de su amiga–posible–novia.

Morag nunca le permitiría olvidarlo.

Se suponía que era un Gryffindor. No debía temer miedo por cosas tontas. A menos que la tormenta fuera causada por uno de los gemelos Weasley, esa era una buena razón para esconderse en la sala común y no salir; a menos que, por alguna razón, trasladaran la tormenta allá de nuevo. Literalmente. Fred y George tenían doce años, pero se las habían ingeniado para hacer que lloviera papas fritas y queso por quince minutos ininterrumpidos durante cada tiempo de comida.

A Dumbledore le pareció divertido, a los otros profesores no tanto. Sobre todo a McGonagall.

—Quiero ir —le respondió desde su habitación. Se había asegurado que Morag no pudiera abrir la puerta con magia y sabía que se arrepentiría más tarde—. ¿Y si lo trasladamos para otra fecha? ¿No crees que será romántico esperar un poco más? Ya esperamos un mes, ¿qué son un par de horas en comparación?

—¿Qué te pasa? Si no te conociera, diría que estás aterrorizado —bromeó Morag. En estos momentos, no entendió su sentido del humor y decidió no comentar nada. Ella se aburriría y se iría pronto. Entre tanto, él podía inventar una excusa—. Un momento, ¿tienes miedo?

—No —balbuceó un tanto sonrojado.

—Oliver, sé honesto.

—Un poco.

—Ajá —dijo ella. Se oyó un «crack» y apareció en frente de él. La próxima vez hechizaría su habitación para evitarlo—. Tienes un pésimo sentido de la moda. —Abrió su armario—. ¿Quién tiene tantas camisas del mismo color? Y ni hablar del resto de tu ropa. Aunque esto explica por qué te veo usando casi la misma combinación de atuendo cada vez que nos encontramos.

—Soy un chico práctico con necesidades básicas.

Morag negó con la cabeza.

—Creo que es inesperadamente adorable, viniendo de ti —dijo sonriéndole. Oliver se rascó la nuca e intentó no hacer contacto visual—. Vámonos. No perderemos las reservaciones.

—¡Morag!

—Si quieres superar un miedo, tienes que afrontarlo.

Aún no estaba convencido.

—De acuerdo, iré —dijo Oliver—. Pero no se lo digas a nadie.

—Lo prometo.


	5. Una amortentia para ti

Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

Tema 40: Clasificado (O _Rated_).

* * *

**Una amortentia para ti**

_«Existen perfumes que dejan aroma a recuerdos.»_

_Danns Vega._

* * *

No había nada más simple que seguir una receta para preparar una poción.

A pesar que no obtuvo más que un Supera las expectativas en el TIMO de Pociones, sabía que no se le daba mal. No quería ser una Maestra de Pociones o escoger una carrera que dependiera de su innata habilidad para confundir el nombre de los ingredientes.

Fue por eso que no estaba esperando una buena nota.

Uno de sus mejores amigos podía ser un Slytherin, pero eso no significaba que el profesor Snape iba a ser simpático porque «tenía el sentido común para elegir con quién relacionarse tomando como requerimiento un mínimo de decencia esperable», en sus exactas palabras. La frase cobraba sentido al recordar que decidió entrar a su despacho mientras el profesor Snape regañaba a los gemelos Weasley por su última broma.

Estaba en sexto año. Gracias a Rowena, el profesor Slughron era un docente bastante comprensivo. Aunque no estuviera en su lista de estudiantes privilegiados, no parecía desacreditar el esfuerzo que le dedicaba a su asignatura. Por una vez, no sintió pánico ante el mero pensamiento de equivocarse en las mazmorras.

Les pidió que prepararan la amortentia. Lo pudo hacer y obtuvo una mirada de aprobación del profesor.

¿Pero por qué le olía a escoba, arándano y madera de arce?

Odiaba el arándano.

Además que nadie tenía por qué saberlo.


	6. Organizar bien el tiempo

Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

Tema 51: Deportes (O _Sport_).

* * *

**Organizar bien el tiempo**

_"It's not whether you get knocked down; it's whether you get up." _

_Vince Lombardi_

* * *

Desde que descubrió su pasión por el quidditch, se dedicó a convertirse en un excelente guardián. Su sueño fue ingresar en la liga profesional, independiente del equipo en el que estuviera. Con el pasar del tiempo, lo consiguió. Ingresó en las reservas de los Puddlemere United y, poco a poco, iba haciendo su camino hacia la grandeza.

Aunque nunca esperó que pudiera interesarse en una persona que no le interesaban los deportes. Mientras estuvo en Hogwarts, le dio igual. Todo su interés estuvo en ganar la Copa de Quidditch para Gryffindor, al menos por una vez. Lo hizo. Sin embargo, ahora no sabía cómo o por qué había pasado, pero no lo cuestionaba y simplemente lo aceptaba. ¿Qué había de malo en que Morag le importara?

No pudo evitar sonreír.

La quería, muchísimo.

Pero se equivocó: olvidó su cumpleaños. Bueno, en realidad decidió que podía entrenar por unos minutos más antes de presentarse en la fiesta que le organizó Lisa Turpin. Llegó cuando los invitados se habían ido. Lisa le lanzó una mirada fulminante y Blaise le dijo que debería organizar sus prioridades, porque nadie jugaría con los sentimientos que su hermana pequeña figurativa.

Tal vez el quidditch era demasiado importante para Oliver. Tal vez debió ser más considerado.

Tenía veintitrés años, ya no podía comportarse de esta manera.

Tenía que empezar a distribuir bien su tiempo o volvería a defraudar a Morag.


	7. Regálame una sonrisa

Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

Tema 14: Sonrisa (O _Smile_).

* * *

**Regálame una sonrisa**

_"Let us always meet each other with smile, for the smile is the beginning of love."_

_Mother Teresa._

* * *

A Morag le encantaba ver al guardián Wood sonreír.

Lo recordaba de su época en Hogwarts, cuando le parecía que era un muchacho obsesionado con una pasión que no lo llevaría a ningún lado. Además que, hasta donde recordaba, no habían tenido la oportunidad de interactuar. Él siempre estaba en el campo de quidditch, animando a su equipo para que dieran lo mejor de sí; ella solía estar en… Para ser honesta, cualquier lugar donde pudiera tener algo de tranquilidad.

O de privacidad.

Esa era una palabra que ni Blaise Zabini ni Lisa Turpin entendían.

Lisa la invitó a ver el partido entre Bulgaria e Irlanda, antes de iniciar su cuarto año. El partido estuvo decente, pero lo que pasó después fue un completo desastre. A pesar de eso, un par de años después, volvió a ir a un mundial. Le sorprendió descubrir que Wood había cumplido su sueño.

Lo iba a apoyar de ahora de adelante.

El sentimiento le agradó.


	8. Encuentros en los pasillos

Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

Tema 80: Palabras. (O _Words_)

* * *

**Encuentros en los pasillos**

_"Words are also actions, and actions are a kind of words."_

_Ralph Waldo Emerson._

* * *

La temporada de quidditch nunca le había parecido tan extenuante hasta ahora.

Al ser un estudiante de séptimo, solo tenía esta oportunidad para ganar la Copa de Quidditch a menos que, Godric lo prohibiera, tuviera que repetir el año por alguna razón. Le recorrió un escalofrío: a pesar que su madre compartía su pasión por los deportes, fue muy específica al mencionar qué tipo de consecuencia afrontaría si no le ponía interés a sus estudios. No podía imaginar un mundo donde no pudiera hacer lo que más le gustaba. Por eso mismo, aparte de entrenar al equipo para que estén en óptimas condiciones, también debía obtener el mínimo de aprobado en los ÉXTASIS.

Oliver suspiró. ¿A nadie le molestaría que se contentara con no esforzarse más de lo necesario? Los estudios eran importantes, suponía, pero no se comparaba con competir en la liga profesional. Ese era su sueño. Eso era lo que quería conseguir. ¿A quién le importaba que supiera diferenciar mil y una constelaciones cuando iba a detener mil y dos intentos de goles? Se imaginaba el entusiasmo de la multitud tendría al aclamar su nombre.

Iba a ser genial.

¿Qué podría hacer? ¿Qué plan podría diseñar para que Gryffindor ganara la Copa?

Su hilo de pensamientos se vio interrumpido cuando se tropezó con algo.

O, más concretamente, con alguien.

—¿Nunca te fijas por dónde caminas? —preguntó ella, de mal humor. Era un par de años más joven que él. No parecía tener el carácter de ser una jugadora decente; no obstante, eso se resolvería si entrenaba lo suficiente. Cuando se dio cuenta que era una Ravenclaw, lo desechó. No ayudaría a la competencia—. Tuviste suerte que no estuviéramos cerca de las escaleras. Ya tuve que rehacer un ensayo por eso, ¿sabes?

—O pudiste limpiarlo. Hay un par de hechizos para eso —sugirió Oliver. Ella entornó los ojos—. ¿Ya leíste Quidditch a través de los tiempos? ¡Es el mejor libro que existe! De hecho, es el único libro decente que hay en la biblioteca.

—Ajá —lo interrumpió—. Supongo que eso serás, ¿cierto?

Exactamente. Eso haría.

Entrenaría aún más e ingresaría en las reservas de algún buen equipo. «¿Y qué esperas para postularte para los Chudley Cannons?», le preguntó Weasley. Eh, el menor de los varones. Requirió el uso de todo su autocontrol para que no enumerara todas las razones por las que los Chudley Cannons eran considerados el peor equipo de la liga. Sabía apreciar la fascinación que un buen fanático le daba a su equipo favorito y, en cierta manera, le parecía adorable. Una vez, cuando tenía seis años, fue a su primer partido. No recordaba mucho de aquella tarde, pero ahí surgió su pasión. Su amor. El quidditch era su destino, ¿y quién era él para criticarlo?

Pero Trelawney era una verdadera molestia. ¿En qué estaba pensando cuando eligió Adivinación? Oh, sí. Quería una nota fácil. Le salió mal; sin embargo, se negó a abandonar la asignatura después de los TIMO. No era un desertor. «¡Tu equipo necesita descansar! Y si no nos permites que nos recuperemos, te prometo que haré que te arrepientas», advirtió Angelina Johnson. No tuvo otra alternativa más que concordar con ella. No quiso terminar en la enfermería.

—¡Sí! —dijo con entusiasmo—. ¿Vendrás al primer partido? Tendremos que derrotar a Slytherin.

—No iré. No me gusta el quidditch.

A Oliver le dio algo.

Qué sacrilegio.

—¿Pero por qué? No sabes de lo que te pierdes. —Entonces tuvo una idea—. ¿Irás al partido de Gryffindor versus Ravenclaw?

—Supongo… —respondió vacilante. La sonrisa de Oliver se ensanchó—. ¡Solo es para dar apoyo moral, nada más! No te pienses cosas extrañas, Wood.

—¿Sabes quién soy?

—Cualquiera que pretenda entrenar en el campo de quidditch te conoce, te lo aseguro. Eres la razón por la que se hacen reservaciones —dijo ella. Oliver no se consideraba un experto en bromas pero tras convivir con, entiéndase sobrevivir a, los gemelos Weasley ahora las podía diferenciar. Y fue una muy mala—. ¿Me dejas pasar? Quedé encontrarme con Blaise en la biblioteca. El muy torpe pretende copiarse de mi ensayo de Historia.

—Je, no lo culpo. Yo lo hago.

—Yo no. Amo la historia.

Oliver la miró raro.

—¿Cómo te llamas?

—Morag.


	9. Durante la batalla

Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

Tema 43: Moribundo. (O _Dying_).

* * *

**Durante la batalla**

_"Courage is resistance to fear, mastery of fear – not absence of fear."_

_Mark Twain._

* * *

Teniendo en cuenta que Katie estuvo hospitalizada por seis meses, tuvo que repetir el séptimo año.

Desde ese entonces mantuvo el contacto con ella, debido a que se sintió tremendamente culpable por no haberse enterado antes. Ni siquiera podía imaginar el tipo de dolor que tuvo que experimentar pero se prometió que no volvería a abandonarlos. A pesar que el entrenador Irvin Corner consideró una locura que fuera a ayudar en la batalla, cambió de opinión cuando le aclaró que el enfrentamiento tenía lugar en Hogwarts.

Al parecer, era el padre de uno de los estudiantes: un chico de Ravenclaw.

Un tal Michael.

Se maldijo por distraerse. ¿Exactamente en qué corredor había terminado esta vez? Al parecer aún no se había acostumbrado a este castillo. Estaba a punto de Aparecerse al último lugar que podía recordar pero una repentina explosión capturó su atención. Por un momento se congeló, sin saber qué hacer, y casi dejó caer su varita debido a la sorpresa. Dudó: no quería ir a averiguar qué había pasado, ¿y si se dirigía hacia una trampa? Por otra parte, alguien podría necesitar su ayuda. Al principio se quedó quieto pero, antes que pudiera decidir de qué manera iba a proceder, escuchó una voz alterada y aterrada: era Percy Weasley. No era su amigo pero difícilmente podía decir que no congeniaban, sobre todo porque compartieron el dormitorio.

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó al llegar. Percy intentó emitir una respuesta; sin embargo, toda su atención parecía estar en aquel montón de escombros. Ni siquiera sabía que Percy se uniría a la batalla o habría peleado a su lado desde el inicio. A veces el pobre muchacho se quedaba con la mente en blanco—. ¿Quién está ahí? ¿Es… es uno de tus hermanos? —añadió temeroso de la respuesta.

—Fred… —balbuceó Percy. Oliver comenzó a levitar las rocas, sintiéndose desesperado y ansioso. Nunca estuvo en buen término con los gemelos, quienes se las ingeniaban para enloquecerlo en cada ocasión que podía, pero no imaginaba un mundo donde solo vivía uno de ellos. Era impensable—. Me lo encontré cuando ya estaba aquí. Sabía que hallaría a mi familia aquí. Nos peleamos porque me rehusé a…

—¡Menos hablar y más hechizar! —interrumpió. Ya le preguntaría qué había pasado cuando los hubieran sacado de los escombros—. Encontré a Fred y a una chica —murmuró.

La muchacha estaba inconsciente y su respiración era lenta, pausada. Ella estaba abrazando a Fred, como si hubiera intentado apartarlo del camino pero, al final, hubiera decidido protegerlo con su propio cuerpo. Por el uniforme podía decir que era una Ravenclaw. A menos que estuviera enamorada de Fred, no entendía por qué lo había hecho. Cuando Percy decidió reaccionar, lo ayudó. Sabía que esa muchacha se había ganado la eterna gratitud de Percy y, muy probablemente, la de toda la familia Weasley.

En especial de George.

Merlín sabía que George no se alejaría de su hermanito ahora en adelante.

Percy aplicó unos hechizos de sanación a su hermano mientras que Oliver se ocupó de ella. No era un médico pero confirmó que tuviera un ritmo cardíaco medianamente estable. Era lo máximo que podía hacer. No quería estropearlo.

Fred recuperó la conciencia por unos segundos: su vista enfocó a Percy antes de desmayarse.

—Llevémoslos al Gran Comedor —dijo Percy, evidentemente más aliviado—. Fred me dijo que madame Pomfrey está allá.

Ojalá que los dos sobrevivieran.

* * *

Sé que en la escena original, Oliver no estaba ahí. Pero decidí que este iba a ser un WI? porque no tenía idea de cómo escribirlo.

Dudo que Oliver se enterara de algunas cosas después de irse de Hogwarts: la pelea de Percy con los Weasley, el que descubriera (un poco tarde) lo que le pasó a Katie… De todos modos, la chica es Morag. En un fic que cuenta las primeras veces de los gemelos Weasley, desde su nacimiento hasta la batalla de Hogwarts, aparece que George es el mayor de los dos. ¿Por qué no? Se llama _Primeras veces _de Bubbles of Colours.


	10. Toma mi mano

Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

Tema 35: Toma mi mano (O _Hold my hand_).

* * *

**Toma mi mano**

_"Hold my hand. Don't let go."_

_Jenny Downham._

* * *

—¿Cuántas veces más tienes que decir: «esta es la última de hoy» para que realmente lo sea?

Oliver miró a su nueva amiga mientras se preguntaba, por enésima vez en lo que iba de la tarde, en qué había pensado cuándo accedió acompañarla a hacer las compras. Ahora entendía por qué Lisa siempre inventaba una excusa, por muy tonta o poco creíble que fuera, para no ir. Cuando le dijo que no entrarían a un millón de salones de belleza o lo que se le pareciera, no esperó que lo arrastrara a un millón de pastelerías. ¿Al menos tenía la idea de molesto que podía ser entrar a un establecimiento que vendía comida pero no comprar nada, por más de una vez? Ya llevaban más de cuatro horas en este estilo.

—Soy muy crítica.

—La próxima vez que me quede encerrado en los vestidores será por iniciativa mía —gruñó Oliver— y no será una coincidencia que sea después que me invites.

—¿Todavía intentas gobernar sobre tus compañeros? —Morag puso los ojos en blanco, a pesar que intentaba disimular una sonrisa burlona. Oliver la miró sin humor, sintiéndose un tanto ofendido—. Cualquier persona con un mínimo de decencia y sentido común hubiese entendido el mensaje la primera vez. Pero, si lo hace, esta será la vigésima. Este mes. ¿Qué tan cabezota eres? Tacha eso. ¿Cómo no te lo hicieron mientras estabas en Hogwarts?

En los cinco meses que la conocía, había descubierto un par de cosas de la muchacha que no se había esperado. Una de ellas era que poseía un increíble desinterés por los deportes, llegando hasta el extremo de advertir de las «posibles consecuencias por arrastrarla a actividades banales»; sin embargo, haría hasta lo imposible por animar a sus amigos cuando se sentían desanimados. Una vez había consolado a Blaise luego de un desamor, o eso le había dicho. Se le antojaba linda cuando se debatía entre qué tipo de galleta quería o qué sabor de helado prefería, o cualquier indecisión que estuviera relacionada con los dulces.

No se lo pensó. La tomó de la mano.

Morag lo vio con extrañeza pero no se separó.

Oliver lo consideró una pequeña victoria.


	11. Oscuridad

Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

Tema 4: Oscuridad (O _Dark_).

* * *

**Oscuridad**

_ "Fear can only grow in darkness. Once you face fear with light, you win."_

_Steve Marabol; Life, the Truth, and Being Free._

* * *

En ocasiones se convencía que necesitaba conseguirse nuevos mejores amigos debido a que, hasta la fecha, ni Lisa ni Blaise sabían cómo pensar antes de actuar. Este era su tercer año en Hogwarts, ¿y por qué siempre tenía que acabar involucrada en las supuestas hazañas que hacían?

¿Y por qué siempre tenían que confabular una tontería después del toque de queda?

Sabía que Lisa se las ingeniaría para escaparse de su detención con el celador, aunque aún no entendía por qué quiso ser castigada en primer lugar; además que Blaise tenía sus maneras para salir de la sala común de Slytherin sin que el profesor Snape se diera cuenta, o estaría condenado hasta la graduación.

—Debería aprender un hechizo para iluminar —susurró mientras se estremecía.

Le tenía un increíble pavor a la oscuridad desde pequeña.

—_Lumos_ —dijo una voz que reconoció: Oliver Wood.

Le quiso preguntar por qué estaba afuera pero no lo hizo.

—Gracias.


	12. Candela

Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

Tema 3: Luz (O _Light_).

* * *

**Candela**

_"When you light a candle, you also cast a shadow."_

_Ursula K. Le Guin._

* * *

A Oliver le sorprendió encontrarse con la sala de estar a oscuras.

Desde hacía dos meses que vivía con su ahora esposa y sabía que le encantaba mantener el pequeño, pero acogedor, apartamento debidamente iluminado. Por un momento consideró preguntárselo pero decidió que no lo haría. ¿Qué daño hacía? Mientras no hubiera cambiado nada de lugar, no le veía el problema. Además que aún se estaban adaptando a esta nueva vida, donde sus respectivos trabajos colisionaban en cada ocasión que pretendían estar con el otro.

Necesitaban hacer algo al respecto. Y podrían empezar discutiendo por qué Blaise Zabini era incapaz de comer algo antes de hacer una de sus clásicas visitas inesperadas. El chico era millonario, ¿o lo hacía solo para molestarlo?

—Tal vez aún no me ha perdonado por «robarle» a su hermanita.

Se encogió de hombros. ¿Qué se le iba a hacer? Cuando estuvo a punto de iluminar la instancia, se dio cuenta que había una pequeña fuente de luz que venía del pasillo que daba al dormitorio. Al acercase, vio que había una serie de candelas acomodadas de tal modo que se asemejaba a un corazón; adentro había una nota que decía:

«Espérame despierto. Regresaré pronto.

Te ama, Morag.»

Enarcó una ceja. ¿Qué se proponía esta vez?

Ojalá que su sorpresa incluyera pudín de chocolate. Alguien se lo había acabado.


	13. Un pésimo sentido de la moda

Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

Tema 49: Rayas (O _Stripes_).

* * *

**Un pésimo sentido de la moda**

_"When in doubt, wear red."_

_Bill Blass._

* * *

—Cariño, ¿se puede saber qué estás usando?

—Mi uniforme de la selección.

—Ajá, lo sé. Lo puedo ver.

Morag inspeccionó el atuendo de su novio con lentitud y enumeró cada una de las diferencias que tenía con el aspecto original del uniforme de los Puddlemere United. ¿Qué tipo de accidente había tenido esta vez? ¿Qué tan fuerte le golpeó la bludger cuando el cazador la arrojó al aro? O tal vez el nombre era «quaffle».

Hasta la fecha aún no se aprendía ni el nombre de las pelotas ni de cualquier cosa que estuviera relacionada al quidditch. Podía nombrar una falta o dos o el nombre del peor equipo de la temporada del presente año, pero hasta ahí.

Por mucho que Oliver amara a ese deporte, era malísimo dando explicaciones.

»Pero —continuó ella— lo que no puedo ver por qué tiene rayas rojas por todas partes, incluso encima de la insignia del equipo.

—Le da actitud. —Oliver le sonrió con un aire bobalicón—. Si las Arpías de Holyhead cambiaron su uniforme, ¿por qué no podemos hacerlo nosotros? ¡Al entrenador Corner le encantará! Es una idea tan genial que no sé cómo no nadie la ha pensado antes.

Morag suspiró.

Esto no terminaría bien.


	14. Los amigos de Oliver

Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

Este es un WI? en el que Fred Weasley sobrevivió a la batalla de Hogwarts.

Tema 65: Horror.

* * *

Los amigos de Oliver

_"It's okay to be crazy and scared and brave at the same time!"_

_Kelly Epperson._

* * *

A pesar que Katie Bell le comentó maravillas acerca del nuevo libro que estaba en tendencia en el mundo _muggle_, no sabía si debía volver a arriesgarse.

Ya había tenido una que otra mala experiencia cuando siguió una recomendación que Lisa le dio. Por mucho que la quisiera, ella tenía un cuestionable gusto en la literatura. Hasta la fecha aún no habían encontrado alguno que a las dos les gustara, debido a que eran muy quisquillosas en esa área. Sin embargo, ya no tenía nada qué leer. ¿Qué podría perder al darle una oportunidad? A parte de su dinero, naturalmente.

.—¿Y si fingimos que ha sido un éxito? —propuso Morag en un tono esperanzador. Ya los quería fuera de su apartamento; en especial a Fred y George, quienes se habían dado la tarea de registrar cada una de las habitaciones. Eso fue sospechoso—. Oliver no tiene que saberlo. Acéptenoslo: no tenemos nada en común.

—Bah. Exageras —desestimó Lee, quitándole más patatas a Harry—. Cuando compartes habitación con los gemelos y un chico que no tiene sentido del humor, aprendes que cualquier cosa es posible si tienes las influencias necesarias. Es decir, chantaje. Lo que me recuerda que debo conseguir información de ti.

—Oye, Kenneth Towler no era tan malo cuando lo llegabas a conocer —lo defendió Alicia, ligeramente sonrojada—. Al menos no nos tuvimos que preocupar por nuestra sanidad mental cuando estábamos con él. ¿O ya te has olvidado que McGonagall le asignó líneas a Fred y George por eso? Y pensar que todo comenzó cuando ellos estallaron en carcajadas a mitad de la lección sin «ninguna razón», o eso es lo que ellos dicen… —Le lanzó una mirada fulminante a los gemelos, quienes sonrieron con fingida inocencia—. Nunca la olvidaré lo que decía: «En beneficio de la sanidad mental de mi Jefa de Casa y de mis compañeros de casa, tengo terminante prohibido reírme muy alto por demasiado tiempo sin ninguna razón en particular».

»¿Y qué haces aquí, Jordan? Oliver ni te avisó.

—Los gemelos lo hicieron. Y donde hay comida gratis, ahí estaré: esa es mi filosofía de vida.

—No es gratis —masculló Morag—. Aleja tu filosofía de vida de mi cocina. Te lo juro, eres peor que Blaise y Ron Weasley juntos.

¿Quién hubiera imaginado que ellos podrían tolerarse?

Aunque, para crédito de Ron, él había madurado un poco desde que la guerra terminó; y, sobre todo, desde que comenzó su noviazgo con Hermione.

—Solo no permitas que se enteren que los has nombrado en la misma frase —aconsejó Harry riéndose entre dientes. Angelina le golpeó con un cojín—. ¿Qué? ¡El pobre Ron casi se desmayó cuando encontró a Draco mimando a Teddy! Aunque no sé si fue por ver a Draco Malfoy cariñoso con alguien que no es Astoria, o por el hecho de que Teddy le dijo: «te amo, tío». Eso fue tan lindo. Fleur aún me debe la foto.

—¿Quieres una fotografía de Draco Malfoy? —preguntó Morag—. ¡Qué horror! Y supongo que es verdad lo que decían en el colegio: «los que se pelean, se desean». Blaise me debe quince galeones. Le aposté a que se enamorarían después de Hogwarts.

—Tengo novia —gruñó Harry—. Honestamente, Morag, eres peor que Pansy. Y no sé cómo puedo soportarla. Tiene la desquiciante manía de criticar mi elección de ropa en cada ocasión que llega a mi casa.

—¿Y para qué la invitas?

—Yo no la invito, ella se invita. Y no utilices ese tono conmigo, Morag.

Sacudió la cabeza. Esto se iba a descontrolar pronto, a menos que hiciera algo al respecto. Se suponía que esta era su oportunidad para hallar algo que la pudiera ayudar a congeniar con las amistades de su novio–posible–prometido, pero resultó ser más complicado de lo que parecía. Llevaba media hora charlando con ellos y lo único que había descubierto era que todos estuvieron en el equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor durante sus años escolares, con excepción de Percy.

Además que los gemelos no paraban de contar bromas que, para fines prácticos, todavía no acababa de entender. Casi gruñó. ¿Por qué era tan complicado? ¿Por qué no podían quedarse en silencio cuando notaban que no se sentía confortable con este acuerdo? Se vengaría de Oliver.

Estaba segura que no le gustaría que lo abandonara con Blaise: ellos no se soportaban.

—¿Entonces quieres que te preste mi libro? —preguntó Katie a Morag—. Es grandioso.

—Es tan inexacto…

—No lo leas buscando inexactitudes con nuestro mundo. Solo léelo. Es un pasatiempo —le aconsejó Katie—. Luego de los horrores a los que sobrevivimos durante el reinado de los Carrow, es difícil que algo me asuste. Para ser honesta, tener algo que leer me ayudó mientras estuve en San Mungo. ¿Quién creería que un hospital podría ser tan aburrido?

—Yo.

—Harry, tú te lo buscaste la mayoría de las veces. Eso no cuenta —contradijo Percy cruzándose de brazos e ignoró la explosión que provino de los pasillos. Esos eran los gemelos, de nuevo. Se compraría un nuevo apartamento si Fred y George seguían explotando cosas—. Nadie debería seguir las órdenes de Oliver durante un partido. Ya sea que sea el guardián del equipo de los Puddlemere United o no, aún necesita organizar sus prioridades. Urgentemente.

—Dímelo a mí —murmuró Morag.

—De hecho, tenemos una cosa en común —dijo Angelina—. Todos estamos aquí porque queremos a Oliver aunque esté obsesionado por el quidditch. Incluso Percy lo estima.

—Fue mi compañero de cuarto por siete años —interrumpió Percy como si estuviera constatando un hecho—. Aunque pensé que reprobaría séptimo, teniendo en cuenta las desastrosas notas que obtuvo en sus TIMO.

—A lo que iba… —Angelina se calló al oír una explosión aún más fuerte que las anteriores—. ¡George Weasley, ven a dónde pueda vigilarte! ¡Fred, tú también! ¿Por qué Verity no está aquí? Ella sabe controlar a su novio, así me preocupo solamente por el mío.

—Bueno, Verity dijo que me estaba preparando una sorpresa —respondió Fred apareciéndose de la nada, para susto de Angelina—. ¿En serio, Angelina? Ya no somos niños. Somos perfectamente capaces de comportarnos si queremos.

—Entonces háganlo.

—Nah. Es muy aburrido —desestimó George, dándole un beso a Angelina en los labios. Fred fingió que tenía nauseas—. Qué infantil, Fred.

Morag sacudió la cabeza.

Debería acostumbrarse.

Se oyó una nueva explosión seguido de un «¡FRED, GEORGE…! ¡No sé cuál de los dos, pero esto es MUY bajo aún para ustedes!» que resonó de la cocina. Cuando Lee salió, se estaba quitando los rastros del pastel de chocolate del rostro.

Los gemelos se carcajearon.

* * *

Kenneth Towler es el chico al que, en su quinto año, Fred Weasley le puso el polvo de Bulbadox en su pijama, haciendo que su piel se llenara de granos. Fue mencionado en la Orden del Fénix.


	15. El plan que salió mal

Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

Tema 21: Vacaciones (O _Vacation_).

* * *

**El plan que salió mal**

_"Always, always have a plan"_

_Rick Riordan._

* * *

Qué tarde más desagradable.

Se suponía que Morag lo convenció para que fuera de vacaciones a Venecia pero ahora estaba más interesada en avanzar a través de los libros de aquella saga en un tiempo récord, incluso para sus estándares habitual.

¿Por qué tuvo que abandonar su preciado quidditch cuando ella no podía abandonar esa ridícula manía de finalizar el libro en turno?

Ella se lo «compró» a aquella vendedora.

Se sentía abandonado e indignado por igual: iba a estar en una ciudad desconocida por quince días, rodeado de gente que hablaba un idioma que nunca creyó que necesitaría, una de las dos acompañantes que tenía lo dejó a su suerte y ahora debía soportar a Lisa Turpin hasta que Morag les permitiera el reingreso al apartamento que «alquiló».

—No es tan malo. —Desestimó Lisa haciendo un gesto de desdén con la mano—. Ve el lado positivo: te estoy haciendo compañía.

—¿Y eso por qué es bueno?

—Oh, vamos. Sé que, muy en el fondo, te simpatizo.

Se llevó una mano a la cara mientras murmuraba palabras ininteligibles.

A la próxima que quisiera estar con ella, no cometería el error de comentárselo a Turpin. En vez de pedirle a Morag que le acompañara a dar un paseo por ahí, ahora estaba atascado con su mejor amiga.

—¿Lo hiciste a propósito? —preguntó Oliver en un tono lastimero.

Turpin sonrió con sorna.

—Eso nunca lo sabrás, Wood.


	16. De ser famoso y relaciones inesperadas

Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

Tema 54: Torre (O _Tower_).

* * *

**De ser famoso y relaciones inesperadas**

_"Great towers take time to construct."_

_Herman Melville._

* * *

¿Por qué se estaban tomando demasiado tiempo en dar el siguiente paso en su relación?

Sabía que llevaban más de cinco años de estar comprometidos, se suponía que se debían haber casado en cuestión de meses y, en cierta manera, admitían que sus carreras se habían interpuesto en más de una ocasión.

Era el guardián de los Puddlemere United, el capitán y entrenador de la selección más exitosa en más de una década; era el soltero más popular y siempre recibía todo tipo de obsequios de sus admiradoras. Todavía el recuerda el escándalo que hubo cuando anunció su compromiso. Con lo famoso que era, ¿por qué eligió a una «simple» bibliotecaria? ¿Por qué no escogió a una deportista que le viera lo atractivo a los deportes?

Su querida Morag se mudó a Northumberland después de la guerra.

Entre tanta tontería, se hicieron cercanos.

Lo que sucedía en su vida personal no era de su incumbencia.


	17. Él es increíble

Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

Tema 82: ¿Me puedes escuchar? (O _Can you hear me?_)

Ambientado en un universo donde Oliver Wood perdió el sentido de la audición después del accidente que tuvo durante su partido de quidditch.

* * *

**Él es increíble**

_"I dream my painting and I paint my dream."_

_Vincent Willem van Gogh._

* * *

A veces se imaginaba a sí misma interactuando con una persona que nunca la podría oír y le parecía bastante incómodo.

¿De qué manera se podría entablar una conversación con alguien así, o cómo podrían pasar el rato si tendrían que estar en silencio en todo momento? A pesar que le encantaba la paz y quietud, demasiada podía ser agobiante.

Sin embargo, eso no cambiaba el hecho de que se impresionaba en cada ocasión que leía el nuevo reportaje acerca del excepcional guardián de los Puddlemere United: Oliver Wood. ¿No era admirable que su discapacidad no lo hubiera detenido?

—Deberías ir con él —sugirió Blaise con una sonrisa burlona—. Le encantará conocer a otra admiradora desquiciada.

—¡Que no estoy loca por él!

—¿En serio? ¿Y qué me dices de ese póster de Wood en tu habitación? —preguntó. Morag se sonrojó aunque se sintió un poco molesta. ¿Cómo se atrevía a mancillar la privacidad de su habitación… otra vez?—. No me vengas a decir que es de Lisa. Los dos sabemos que Wood no es su tipo.

—¿Y qué quieres que haga? Ni siquiera sabría qué hacer.

—Estoy seguro que pensarás en algo. —Blaise alzó una ceja y Morag le dio una mirada fulminante bastante desagradable—. Ahora ayúdame a juntar a Theodore y Lisa. Si no se declaran pronto, los encerraré en un armario.

Morag se encogió de hombros.

—De acuerdo. Pero si nos descubren, les diré que ha sido tu idea.


	18. El encantador de gatos

Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

Tema 23: Felinos (O _Cat_).

* * *

**El encantador de gatos**

_«¿Qué mayor regalo que el amor de un gato?»_

_Charles Dickens._

* * *

Independiente de la hermosa ironía, descubrió que era una especie de ridículo imán para cualquier gato.

Desde el que le pertenecía a Granger hasta el incidente que involucró a un Fred Weasley transformado en un lindo minino por una semana, siempre le sucedía. Sus padres le apodaban «el inesperado encantador de gatos», para su frustración. Ni siquiera estaba interesado en conseguirse una mascota; por amor a Merlín, ¡apenas podía ocuparse de sí mismo! ¿Y sus padres pretendían que se encargara de otro ser viviente?

Pobre gato.

Aun así, tenía la secreta manía de acariciar a aquella gata que solía encontrarse en el parque: una vez por semana, la gata estaría ahí. Tranquila, dispuesta a escucharle. Tenía unos hermosísimos ojos marrones que le recordaban a una de sus admiradoras más acérrimas. No sabía cómo se llamaba la muchacha ésa, pero no podía ignorar el parecido que había.

Para ser una gata, era bastante comprensiva.

Quizá demasiado.

* * *

¿Quién creen que sea la gata?


	19. Primogénito

Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

Tema 2: Amor (O _Love)._

* * *

**Primogénito**

_"Family is family." _

_Linda Linney._

* * *

_«Es mi hijo.»_

Oliver tragó en seco y continuó avanzando un paso a la vez, sin poder apartar la vista del bebé que dormía plácidamente en la cuna.

Desde que se enteró de la noticia, se comportó de la manera más despreocupada que pudo mientras se convencía a sí mismo de que aún hacía falta un tiempo para que… se acostumbrara a la idea de que sería padre. Los días se convirtieron en semanas y estas en meses; antes que lo hubiera notado, tuvo que interrumpir su cena con Percy para regresar rápidamente a su apartamento: debía estar para el nacimiento de su primogénito. No tenía ningún inconveniente en tratar con niños pequeños, o con adolescentes que tenían la madurez mental de un niño pequeño, pero su interacción con ellos se limitaba a firmar autógrafos y posar para fotografías.

Era un parte de su profesión que le encantaba, ¿por qué debería ser diferente con este bebé?

_«¿Qué hago?»_

El niño era tan hermoso: tenía una pequeña mata de pelo marrón con unas pequeñas ondulaciones en las puntas, claramente heredado de Morag; también heredó el color de ojos de su abuelo paterno: una especie de azul que, para él, siempre se vería azul. Morag lo llamó inculto en esa área. Habían recibido un serie de inoportunos consejos de parte de sus respectivos padres: de cómo debían educar al bebé, de que debían preocuparse por enviarlo a una buena escuela antes que fuera a Hogwarts, qué tipo de alimentos adquirir para que el niño gozara de buena salud… La lista seguía y seguía. Lo agobiaba y encabronada a Morag.

Los dos sabían que querían lo mejor para su nieto pero eran demasiado metomentodos.

—También quiero lo mejor para él —admitió en voz baja.

—El sentimiento es mutuo. —Morag le sonrió aunque se oyó un poco adormilada—. Llevo despierta un par de minutos. ¿Tienes miedo?

—¿Yo, miedo? —repitió. Ella asintió—. Supongo que sí.

Era tan extraño. Estaba a un par de centímetros y había un millón de preguntas que le llenaban de inseguridad. Su bebé tenía un par de horas de nacido: era tan pequeño y parecía tan frágil que no se atrevía a cargarlo. Era un guardián pero incluso él dejó caer un par de quaffle antes. Era un error que no quería cometer con… el bebé que necesitaba un nombre. ¡Genial!, ni siquiera eso había hecho. Sacudió la cabeza tratando de serenarse.

¿Desde cuándo dudaba de sus propias decisiones? Era un hecho indiscutible que siempre sabía qué hacer en el campo de juego: sus compañeros confiaban en el razonamiento de Oliver para que encontrara un modo de ganar, incluso en las circunstancias más adversas. Le llevaba la gloria el Puddlemere United. El quidditch era su devoción, su pasión; trabajó arduamente para obtener lo que actualmente poseía: renunció a un montón de cosas en beneficio de su cumplir su sueño.

Por muy cursi sonara, creyó que tenía lo que podría querer hasta que conoció a Morag. O, más bien, se reencontró con Morag. La muchacha no estuvo en el equipo de quidditch de Ravenclaw, así que lógicamente no se interesó en ella durante sus años escolares. Lo más extraño era que su novia tenía un increíble desinterés por los deportes, que Oliver juró y perjuró que sería la causa de que cualquier posible relación con ella estuviera destinada al desastre.

Se equivocó.

Y ahora tenía un bebé.

»¿Algún consejo? —preguntó a su novia.

—No esta vez —respondió. Oliver suspiró—. ¿Qué te parece «Jeremiah»?

—¿Igual que tu padre?

—¿Entonces qué opinas de «Austin»?

—¿Igual que mi padre?

—No soy buena en eso —dijo Morag—. ¿Tienes alguna propuesta? Podría elegir entre uno de los nombres de mis personajes favoritos, pero eso sería cómo preguntarme cuál es mi libro favorito. Nuestro hijo no se merece tener un montón de nombres por culpa de su indecisa madre.

—Darren, Roderick, Randolph, Fabious…

—¿Están relacionados al quidditch?

Oliver se sonrojó ligeramente.

—No.

Morag puso los ojos en blanco.

—Preguntémosle a Lisa o Percy —sugirió ella—. Uno de ellos debe tener una idea aceptable para los dos.

—¿En serio quieres que vivamos en mundo donde uno de ellos ha nombrado a nuestro hijo?

—Eh…

—¿Le pregunto a Blaise?

—¿Estamos desesperados?

—Estamos desesperados.


	20. Hay todo tipo de admiradoras

Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

Tema 11: Recuerdo (O _Memory)._

* * *

**Hay todo tipo de admiradoras**

_"A good life is a collection of happy memories."_

_Denis Waitley._

* * *

Llegó el inesperado momento, en la vida de un deportista popular y querido por las masas, en las que debió ocultarse cuando quiso disfrutar de la compañía de sus amistades en público. No entendía cómo Krum podía estar acostumbrado a tener a un montón de chicas siguiéndole a todas partes, o fingiendo interés en lo que hacía solo para «descubrir qué tanto podían acercarse».

—Es escalofriante.

Se ajustó las gafas de sol y miró en dirección de la puerta. ¿En dónde estaba Percy? Le parecía extraño que ya estuviera tarde pero se recordó que tenía una esposa embarazada que, en cualquier momento, podía dar a luz. Estuvo a punto de irse del restaurante cuando se dio cuenta que no tenía idea de qué hacer, no quería quedarse más tiempo.

Tenía la impresión de que era acechado por una horda de admiradoras enloquecidas que intentarían quedarse con una de sus prendas.

Se estremeció.

Esa fue una experiencia que no quería repetir en lo que le quedaba de vida.

—Quítate. Bloqueas la puerta —gruñó una voz femenina. Oliver murmuró una disculpa y se apartó del camino—. Nunca entenderé a la gente que hace esto.

—Pero no te importaría si pudieras encontrarse con tu guardián favorito, ¿eh? —se burló otra vez. Le echó un vistazo y supo que se trataba de un chico con el pelo negro con un… peculiar sentido de la moda, por decirlo de una manera. No se consideraba un experto en esa área pero incluso él sabía que esa era una pobre imitación de la ropa de aquel amante del rock: un tal Lorcan d'Eath—. No te avergüences. Incluso a Hestia le fascina. Quién puede culparla con lo bien parecido que es Wood.

—¡Vaisey!

—Morag, sé reconocer la belleza cuándo la veo.

—¿No se suponía que te encantaba Hestia? —masculló Morag entre dientes.

—No te sientas amenazada por mí. Wood tiene sus encantos pero no es mi tipo.

Oliver alzó una ceja ante eso.

—¡VAISEY!

—Me engañarías si no supiera que tienes una fotografía de Wood en tu habitación. ¿Por qué la agrandaste y por qué está en el techo?

—¿Cómo lo…? Olvídalo. Empieza a correr. Ahora.


	21. Una fotografía inesperada

Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

Ambientando en un universo alternativo.

Tema 73: No puedo (O _I Can't_).

* * *

**Una fotografía inesperada**

_"You're just too good to be true_

_I can't take my eyes off you."_

_Can't Take My Eyes Off You; Frankie Valli and The 4 Seasons._

* * *

Cuando la selección derrotó a las Flechas de Appleby por más de cien puntos, se apresuró para abandonar el estadio sin que Rita Skeeter se diera de qué camino tomó.

Al principio le encantó que se mencionara que «el guardián Wood era imparable», que no había nadie que pudiera traspasar su defensa. Después de dos años de ser parte de las reservas, finalmente estaban reconociendo el esfuerzo y la dedicación que le dedicó al quidditch desde que era un niño. Al menos hasta que se dio cuenta que sus compañeros fueron omitidos descaradamente por Skeeter: le preguntó por qué no escribía de ellos, intentó convencerla para que los entrevistara e incluso le prometió una exclusiva si les dedicaba un artículo a ellos.

No funcionó.

Decidió que si la reportera no quería interesarse en ellos voluntariamente, Oliver la obligaría.

El problema surgió cuando supo que estaba caminando en círculos: tenía la impresión de que ya había visto esa ventana antes aunque, teniendo en cuenta que todas se veían exactamente iguales, no podía estar muy convencido de eso. Debió haberse conseguido un mapa o, al menos, haberse disculpado con su amiga por lo que sea que hubiera hecho y pedirle que le ayudara a salir desapercibido en menos de cinco minutos. A veces no entendía cómo su relación podía funcionar cuando apenas se veían: él tenía a los Puddlemere United y ella… No tenía ni idea de qué hacía Morag en su tiempo libre pero con lo malhumorada que estaba la mayor parte del tiempo, dedujo que debía trabajar con algo o alguien que la hacía enfadar mucho.

—Primero: irme de aquí. Segundo: comprar algo. Tengo hambre —murmuró divertido. Al oír un poco de ruido que provenía de afuera, se acercó y se enteró que sus compañeros recibían la atención que merecían. Skeeter no parecía feliz, ¿y a quién le importaba?—. Al menos algo salió bien este día.

_—_Finalmente te encuentro —dijo Morag, apareciendo de la encantadora nada y sobresaltándolo ligeramente. Ella parecía nerviosa y le entregó un pastelito—. Me enfadé con Blaise. Larga historia. Lamento haberte arrojado ese jarrón y que te dejara inconsciente por un rato. El lado positivo es que no tuviste una contusión o eso supongo. Es de arándano.

—Eh… ¿Gracias? —respondió Oliver mirando el susodicho postre—. No sabía que podías cocinar.

—Lo compré de camino aquí. —Morag sacudió la cabeza con cierta molestia—. El que preparé tenía un sabor horrible o eso me dijo Blaise. Un día de estos le haré algo para que deje de aparecerse inesperadamente en mi apartamento y se coma todo lo que está en mi cocina. Vive en una mansión ¿y no tiene a nadie que le dé de comer?

Oliver negó con la cabeza mientras le sonreía algo divertido. Le gustaba oír historias sobre las desventuras que ella tenía con sus amistades —Blaise y Lisa, por norma general— mientras que se debatía entre contarle o no lo que había hecho a lo largo del día. En el colegio, le decían que era un obsesionado del quidditch. Y era verdad. Sin embargo, era exasperante que Skeeter no dejara de insistirle en que se consiguiera un pasatiempo. ¿Qué pretendía? Skeeter poseía una ilimitada imaginación para tergiversar cada una de sus palabras en maneras que nunca hubiera imaginado posible, ¿para qué necesitaba hiciera algo que no estuviera relación al quidditch?

—O tal vez…

—¿Tal vez qué?

—Nada importante —dijo a Morag—. Solo recordé a Skeeter y su repentino interés en mi vida privada.

—Ah, ignórala. Tus admiradores no le creen cuando ella dice que el quidditch no es tu única pasión.

Oliver la miró ultrajado. ¿Cómo se atrevía a insinuar…? En el momento en que Oliver estuvo a punto de expresarle lo que opinaba al respecto, Morag le puso el pastelito en la boca para silenciarlo. Se escuchó un tipo de «clic» de que creyó haberse librado cuando se graduó de Hogwarts. Se giró en dirección del sonido, tomó el postre en su mano y le dio una mirada reprobadora al chico en frente de él.

—¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no nos fotografíes cuando no sabemos que lo harás, Creevey? Estuviste en muchísimos problemas con los otros estudiantes, ¡y eso que solo te conocí por dos años!

—Esta es mi profesión, Oliver —respondió Colin—. Un buen fotógrafo nunca evita la oportunidad de hacer la fotografía perfecta. Además que no estuve en tantos problemas: nunca fotografié a los gemelos mientras esparcían el caos en Hogwarts, en especial su séptimo año. Ellos ya me hacían bromas sin tener una razón, no quise descubrir lo que podrían hacerme si les daba una. Aunque están más calmados ahora, con su tienda y sus respectivas novias. ¿Quieres una copia de la última cita que tuvieron con Angelina y Verity? Ginny me contrató para que los espiara pero todavía no me ha pagado. Soy su amigo; negocios son negocios.

—Eres un cotilla, Creevey.

—¿Los gemelos están más calmados? —preguntó Morag con cierta cautela.

—En teoría —respondieron Oliver y Colin al unísono.

—¿Por qué…?

—No sé por qué Ginny me lo pidió —añadió Colin y se encogió de hombros—. ¿Quieres que te entregue esta foto, Oliver? Skeeter me pidió que te siguiera. Esto es lo más interesante que has hecho.

—Sí. Espera, ¿a qué te refieres con «esta»?

—¿De dónde crees que la señorita Skeeter consiguió la prueba de tu caída épica por agarrar una toalla?

Colin se desapareció.

—¿Cómo fracasaste miserablemente solo por intentar agarrar una toalla?

Oliver se sonrojó.


	22. Una idea digna de los gemelos Weasley

Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

Tema 72: Travesura realizada (O _Mischief Managed_).

* * *

**Una idea digna de los gemelos Weasley**

_"I solemnly swear that I'm up to no good."_

_Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban._

* * *

Oliver intentó hacerse más pequeño en su silla.

No se podía decir que Fred y George siempre se salieran con la suya pero nunca los habían atrapado debido a que una de sus bromas había salido fatal de la manera más tonta que se pudiera imaginar. Además que la muchacha de tercer año, una Ravenclaw, aún estaba lanzándole una mirada de muerte.

¿La razón?

Se las ingenió para que su cabello estuviera estático durante dos semanas y que cambiara de color en relación a su estado de ánimo.

—Ni siquiera es tan grave, profesora —dijo Oliver—. La niña está bien.

El cabello de la niña se volvió rojo.

—Usted es el capitán del equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor, señor Wood. ¿Sabe lo que eso significa? —preguntó la profesora. Oliver estuvo a punto de dar una respuesta que involucró un discurso bastante inspirador sobre las virtudes del quidditch y su supremacía sobre cualquier otro deporte que hubiera en el mundo, pero el tono de McGonagall hizo que se lo pensara dos veces—. Significa que usted no puede promover desastre por dónde quiera que vaya.

»Dígase que la broma sale bien. ¿En serio cree que los gemelos no se vengarán de usted? Hogwarts no necesita que haya una guerra de bromas creada por los gemelos Weasley.

—Pero profesora…

—Discúlpese con la señorita MacDougal —le pidió. Oliver murmuró algo parecido a un «lo siento». MacDougal le ignoró—. Tendrá que escribir doscientas veces: «A la profesora McGonagall no le interesa que los gemelos Weasley hayan promovido la anarquía dentro del equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor, no tengo permitido adoptar y adaptar pobremente una de las ideas de los infames gemelos para tratar de vengarme.» Las quiero en mi escritorio para mañana a las 6AM.

—¡Eso es demasiado pronto!

—Si los gemelos pueden hacerlo, usted también. Ahora retírense, señor Wood y señorita MacDougal.

Esto era tan injusto.


End file.
